halofandomcom-20200222-history
Human-Covenant war
The Human-Covenant War, also known as The Great War, was a major intergalactic conflict between the United Nations Space Command and the Covenant during the mid-26th century. The conflict was closely connected with, and the cause of, the Covenant Civil War; both of which proved instrumental in the final defeat of the Covenant and Flood on March 3, 2553. Factions United Earth Government United Nations Space Command Leaders: HIGHCOM Homeworld: Earth (intact at the end of the war) Military Forces: Exact numbers are unknown. The Covenant Leaders: The High Council Homeworld: multiple worlds Capital City: High Charity (destroyed by the Master Chief after being turned into a Flood Hive and crashing on the Ark) Military Forces: Exact numbers are unknown. Confirmed Casualties The following is a short list of confirmed losses for both the Humans and the Covenant. These numbers are pulled from the battles that took place and are only an estimation; the true numbers while unknown, are probably a lot higher for both sides. Covenant Ships: Over 880 Military, Civilian, Etc.: Over 500.67 Million (most likely a much higher number) The Unyielding Hierophant High Charity Joyous Exultation Malhiem Human Ships: Over 180. Worlds glassed: A minimum of 210 worlds. Military, Civilians, Etc.: Over 1.006 billion. Timeline 2525 *The Prophet of Truth discovers humanity's relation to the Forerunners, and instead of risking a bloody civil war that this knowledge could cause, he immediately demands the annihilation of all humanity. *The UNSC makes first contact with the Covenant at the UNSC colony world Harvest. The Covenant destroy the colony without warning or provocation. 2530 *The Covenant destroys the UNSC colony world of Eridanus II. 2531 *Battle of Harvest. The UNSC and Covenant meet in ship-to-ship combat for the first time; the Covenant are outnumbered and outgunned, nevertheless the battle is a close victory for the Humans. 2535 *The Covenant destroys the UNSC colony world of Jericho VII in the Battle of Jericho VII. *In the course of four short years, UNSC forces have been hammered, despite excellent leadership and tactical brilliance. It is simply a matter of being outgunned; Covenant kill ratios tend to top three to one in ship-to-ship combat. By 2535, virtually all of the Outer Colony worlds have been glassed by the Covenant. 2536 *Covenant forces begin to swarm into the Inner Colonies. For several years the war falls into a pattern: humans win isolated battles, typically during ground operations, but at a horrible cost. In space combat, the humans are losing at a precipitous rate, and one by one, the colonies fall. 2537 *The Battle of New Harmony *The Battle of New Constantinople *The Siege of the Atlas Moons *Operation: PROMETHEUS: Spartan-III Alpha Company is killed by Covenant forces 2544 *The Battle of Miridem 2545 *Operation: TORPEDO: All but 2 of Spartan-III Beta Company is killed by Covenant forces 2549 *The Siege of Paris IV 2552 July *Battle of Sigma Octanus IV in the Sigma Octanus System. It is the UNSC's single greatest victory since Harvest. The Covenant, however, gain what they are looking for: the location of Installation 04. They also determine the location of Reach. August *Battle of Reach. In the largest naval battle yet in the war, 314 Covenant ships destroy 152 UNSC ships and 20 MAC gun platforms around Reach, and win a major victory, destroying a great UNSC' military stronghold. September *The Battle of Installation 04. A single UNSC ship, the UNSC Pillar of Autumn escapes to Installation 04. After four days of hard fighting, the Covenant discover the Flood organism and Forerunner constructs, hampering their efforts to control the installation. The melee ends with Installation 04 destroyed with only a handful of survivors. *Operation: FIRST STRIKE. Six SPARTAN-II supersoldiers are able to rout and destroy a fleet of 500 Covenant starships preparing to jump to Earth. October *The First Battle of Earth. Though a relatively small and lopsided battle; 15 Covenant ships fighting 75 UNSC vessels and 300 MAC platforms, the event is significant in that the Covenant discover the location of Earth. The UNSC wins the fight. *The Battle of Installation 05. A single Covenant ship survives the battle of Earth and retreats to Installation 05. It is pursued by a single UNSC ship, the UNSC In Amber Clad. Again, a massive fight ensues between the UNSC, Covenant, Flood, and Forerunner Constructs. The Flood appear to win control of the Installation. The Prophet of Regret is assassinated by Spartan-117. *The Civil War of the Covenant begins. Covenant forces are thoroughly divided between the Elites and the Brutes. Every race in the Covenant takes sides. The Prophet of Mercy is later killed by a Flood Infection Form. *The Second Battle of Earth. The Brute faction of the Covenant returns to Earth in force, apparently conquering Africa. Later, during the nexts months, the Marines,with the help of the Sepratists, pushed back the loyalist invaders. November *The Battle of Onyx. The destruction of Installation 04 triggered Onyx sentinels to appear. The Covenant followed their stolen destroyer called Bloodied Spirit which a group of SPARTAN-IIs(Blue Team) were ordered by Lord Hood to take to Onyx in order to aid Dr. Halsey and the other Spartans. The battle ends in the same way of the Battle of Installation 04; all Covenant and Human vessels destroyed(with exception of the UNSC Dusk). *Civil War of the Covenant- The battle continues. *The Second Battle of Earth- The battle continues. *Battle of Installation 00 and the new Installation 04. *The final Covenant religious leader, the Prophet of Truth, is executed by The Arbiter. 2553 March 3 The war ends in a UNSC-Covenant Separatist victory. The victors erect a monument to commemorate their dead. Reference Category:Human-Covenant War